Reflections of a Ravenclaw
by penofjade
Summary: At the moment, this is a one-shot detailing the next generation's admittance to Hogwarts. Focuses on Rose. Complete, unless I get very inspired to continue on.


A/N: This is a one-shot at the moment, so I'm not sure if there will be more chapters in the future or not. As it is, this is one way that I could see the next generation going...Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>After boarding the train and waving farewell to their families, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley went to find seats. After walking three quarters back up the train from where they had started they found a partially empty compartment. There were already two people inside it, and they looked up when Albus and Rose opened the door.<p>

Rose stuck her head around the shy Albus and asked, a smile wide on her pixie face, "Is there room in here for two more?"

The darker of the two girls grinned back, saying, "No prob! Please, come in!" Her companion glanced up from The Daily Prophet she was reading and gave slight nod in there direction. She was noticeably shorter then the other girl and with a much lighter complexion

Rose sat down next to the girl who had spoken and held out her hand. "I'm Rose," she said, shaking the girls hand firmly. "Rose Weasley. And this is my cousin, Albus Potter." Albus inclined his head as he sat gingerly across from Rose, next to the second girl.

"It's very nice to meet you," answered the taller girl. "I'm Regina Wood and this," here she indicated the girl who was once again seemingly engrossed in the newspaper, "is my sister, Deirdre. We're twins. Second years."

"So is your dad Oliver Wood, then?" asked Albus, leaning forward slightly.

Regina nodded and gave a slight smile. "And we don't have to ask who YOUR parents are." At this she gave a playful smile.

Rose smiled back, glad that she had already met someone as nice as Regina Wood. Her sister didn't talk much, but Rose liked her as well. The noise of the one and the silence of the other reminded her of Albus and herself.

Soon a discussion of Qudditch started up, which really WAS only to be expected given that all of their fathers had played on the Griffyndor team while at Hogwarts. Rose said that she was really looking forward to trying out for whatever house she was put in. Regina readily agreed, while Albus wasn't quite so sure, and Deirdre didn't even look up from her reading.

When Regina asked what roles they liked to play best in the game, Rose said quite clearly that the position she enjoyed playing the most was Chaser, though she didn't mind guarding the goals if the need arose. Albus, at Regina's prompting said that he had always enjoyed playing Seeker. Regina nodded sagely and then proceeded to shock them both by saying telling them that she and her sister were hoping to get the positions of beaters for there own house, Ravenclaw.

Rose tried not to show just how shocked she was at this statement, though she couldn't resist glancing over at the quiet Deirdre. As though sensing her gaze, the girl looked up over the top of the paper and gave a quick smile. Speaking in a rather husky voice for a girl so small, she said, "We are both our father's daughters - much to the chagrin of our rather proper mother." She then snapped the paper back into place and continued reading.

Rose laughed at this and Regina soon joined in. Albus sat back into the seat cushion and smiled. Quicker then they had expected, they were told to gather their belongings for they would soon be disembarking at the Hogwtarts Train Station. Albus stood in the corridor while the girls quickly donned their robes and they did the same for him, though it was a bit tighter fit in the hallway for the three girls then it had been for him.

While they were waiting for his knock telling them they could reenter the compartment, Rose spotted someone walking down the hallway towards them. He was thin, with white blond hair which was slicked back from his forehead. From what her father had said to her on Platform 9 3/4 she assumed that this was the son of Draco Malfoy. Scorpius was what she thought her father had called him. She was debating over whether or not she should say something to him when she heard the soft tap behind her. She sighed, guessing that she would have to wait till another time to talk to the pale boy.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Less then fifteen minutes later, the puffing, scarlet engine came to a stop and students of all ages started spilling out of the carriages behind it. Albus and Rose ran into James as they came out of their carriage. He told them to find Hagrid, not like you could miss him, and that the large man would tell them where to go next.

Rose waved goodbye to her two new friends and grabbed hold of Albus, pulling him along behind her as she wove her way through the crowd of youngsters. Soon she was able to discern a loud and definitely adult voice calling loudly, "First 'ears, first 'ears! Over 'ere! Com' on, now. We've gotta get yer up to the cas'le! 'urry along now! First 'ears!"

Rose quickly headed in that direction, still towing the rather dazed Albus behind her. The first thought when was Rose saw Hagrid was how small he was in comparison to what a real giant would be. He stood several feet taller then a tall man and he still had a large bushy beard, just as her parents told her he would. When he spotted Albus he seemed taken aback and Rose thought she saw tears well up in his eyes. She was pretty sure she knew why. She glanced at Albus Severus Potter and could definitely see her Uncle Harry in him.

As soon as he was sure that all of the first years were assembled he led them off towards what Rose assumed was the large lake that lay to one side of the school. Sure enough, they soon came to it and Rose got her first good look at the place she would call home for the majority of the next seven years. It was amazing! Rose, who was like her mother in that she ALWAYS had something to say, was speechless. All she could do was stand there in awed silence, just like all of the other new students ranged around her.

Hagrid soon ushered them all into several small boats that, once they were full, set off across the black lake towards the castle that shone with small lights. As they glided silently towards the huge school, Rose was enchanted by the way the castle itself seemed reflected in the mirror the lake created in front of them. She was so excited she could barely move! Albus, however, sat in stunned silence near her.

When the boats reached the far shore and took them into the castle through the rocky foundation, Rose started to feel a slight nervousness creep into her. She knew that there was a hat or something that put you into your house. She hoped that whatever it was would read her right and that she wouldn't be disappointed with where she was placed. Even more then that, she hoped her parents wouldn't be disappointed if she didn't end up in Gryffindor.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

As they stood in the great hall, facing the platform, they were the center of attention. This was what everyone liked to listen to each year. They wanted to see which house would get the most new recruits. As the tall, thin witch read off the names, the hat placed them into the appropriate house.

When the young Malfoy's named was called he came easily through the crowd, and, even though he WAS only eleven, he seemed to sweep up the steps onto the raised platform. He perched himself upon the stool and sat perfectly still as the hat was placed over his blond head. The Hat took a few seconds and then proceeded to yell out it's choice. "Ravenclaw!" The applause that came from the Ravenclaw table was loud and approving.

When Albus's name was called, Rose gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it before heading up the steps of the platform to sit on the stool and have the hat placed lopsidedly on his head. Within moments, the wait was over. The hat's slitlike mouth opened to shout out its decision. Rose held her breath, hoping he would get what he wanted.

"Ravenclaw!" came the hats decision only moments after settling on her cousin's dark head. Again, applause came from the Ravenclaw students. Not exactly what he had been hoping for, but at least he wasn't in Slytherin, thought Rose, that would probably have killed him. She gave in a smile and a small thumbs up as he walked over and sat down across from Malfoy.

After several more first years were placed in their proper houses, Rose heard her name called. Being one of the last students remaining on the floor, she had only to walk straight up the stairs to find herself facing the thing that would declare where she would spend the majority of the next seven years of her life. Sitting down gingerly on the tall stool, she felt the hat settle on her head and then she couldn't see. That's when she heard the voice.

"Well, well, well...what have we here? ANOTHER Weasley, is it? Answer me this: what are books?" Rose didn't even have to think to find the answer.

"Worlds," she responded.

"And what is a library?" was the next question.

"A galaxy," was her response.

"You?"

"A traveler," she thought, with a smile in her voice.

"The school?" was the hat's final question.

"My broom."

She could feel the hat smile as she finished answering his questions. "You remind me very much of a woman from many years ago. You, I shall place in her house." And with that, she heard the hat yell, "RAVENCLAW!"

At that, the hat was lifted from her head and she could once again see the large room, filled with students of all ages. She smiled and hurried down to the table where she would eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the foreseeable future. She sat down next to Malfoy, and grinned across at her cousin, who seemed relieved to actually know someone in his house.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thank you muchly ^.^<p> 


End file.
